Suzaku Rising
by Princess Marlene
Summary: After the battle with Hades, the Saints have been reawakened by their Goddess. With this new birth, what more new futures will await them? And what new relationships will begin? Cowritten with ValarSpawn.
1. Prologue

**We don't own Saint Seiya in any way, nor do we own the characters. This is purely fiction.**

**This story is a co-production of ValarSpawn and myself, we'll be covering different chapters, so the writing style will be different. We're not sure how fast this story will progess seeing how we need to communicate about the goings of the story and we have to deal with school as well. Anyways, we'll try our best. This story will take place after the Hades Chapter. Enjoy.**

**Prologue **

**Shaka**

**Everything was white.**

**Resisting the urge to blink, he focused the entirety of his being on attaining Arayashiki. Already the basic five senses were fading into the dark, the sixth and seventh senses would soon follow shortly afterward. It would, and should, awaken. In the meantime...**

**Sensing a presence, Shaka turned around to see a young woman behind him. She was nude, her ebony mane spilling past her shoulders. The stallion she rode was gaunt, its ribs poking out underneath its flesh, yet strong, virile. Her scythe glinted wickedly; she reeked of blood.**

**"It is time to rest." A command, uttered by an angel's voice. The Virgo Saint did not move. "Servant of Thanatos, I cannot move, nor will you make me." The slightest hint of a frown. "Your time is done in this life, Virgo Saint. Come with me through the path that ends at the clearing, and I will show you Elysian." As she spoke, she approached him casually.**

**A ghostly smile lit Shaka's visage. "Then you are blind, Death!" He stretched out his hand and seized the four Sal petals. Burning the characters on the petals, the Virgo Saint recalled his conversations with the personage of whom he was an avatar, the man closest to gods. He now invoked those words, feeling their hidden power flow, and overwhelm his being.**

**"Flowers bloom and then decay. Stars shine and one day dwindle into nothingness. Even the Earth, the sun, our galaxy... The whole universe... A day will come when they will all disappear. Compared to that, a human being's life lasts no more than the blink of an eye. During this insignificant piece of time, a human being is born, loves someone, hates another...weeps, laughs, fights, gets hurt, is happy and unhappy, and at last falls into the eternal slumber called Death."**

**Pause. His fist unclenched slowly. The skin beneath his gauntlets feels stretched and taut like a rubber band. "Goddess, know my message...!" An otherworldly wind picked up the Sal petals just as the wraith behind Shaka sent up a terrible banshee scream of rage. He slapped her just to shut her up. "Crawl back to your master like the bitch that you are." She promptly obeyed.**

**His work done, Shaka waited at the foot of the mountain.**

**Saori**

**It was the work of a moment.**

**She had received his message, and reality was a gunshot, or a fist coming in contact with her stomach. He was gone now, and had attained the Eighth Sense of Arayashiki. Now, it was her turn, and she desperately wanted to utter prayers. But whoever heard of Gods praying? For that matter, in whose or what name would they invoke these prayers if they did?**

**Gently, Saori pried Saga's fingers loose, knowing what she must do. The Gemini Saint gripped the dagger harder, a subconscious part of him fully aware of her intentions. 'He knows. He knows somehow, and he won't let go.' A voice whispered gently, yet rushed, in her mind. "You will understand soon..." The Athena whispered. The dagger came loose.**

**Raising her arms, blade facing her, Saori blinked. The King Stag before its ceremonial death at the hands of the Greenman. 'It is time I fought my own battles. I musn't waste anymore time. Shaka is waiting at Yomotsu Hirasaka...' Smiling at Saga, she spoke. "Goodbyes don't last forever. Don't fear for me; I shall return..." The dagger descended, and the sound of pierced flesh echoed through Sanctuary.**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please note that this a rough draft, many things are not edited, excuse any mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sanctuary**

**Saori knelt in front of the grand Athena statue, her eyes closed, her hand holding that familiar golden dagger. Tilting up her head, she touched the blade to her neck. The cool metal surface touched her neck, she shivered involuntarily.**

**"Return to me. My Saints, return to me." Saori whispered with her eyes closed. Soon enough, the surroundings disappeared and blackness followed...**

**

* * *

**

**In the darkest hour of the night, the moon shone brightly without any stars. Underneath the blackened sky, a palace stood rigid against the wind. Everything is baclk, even the palace is black.**

**A trail of giggle broke through the dark night, a window was pushed open from inside the palace to look out. "Look Pegassy, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" A little girl's voice projected through. "Too bad that there're no stars to decorate it even more."**

**Then the girl left the window side, and walked back into the room. The doll of Pegasus lying in her arms. She walked further intot eh room and noticed the clock on th wall. "Oops, your time with me has already expired, pegassy." She lifted up the doll to her eye level and looked at it.**

**From its buttoned eyes, she could only see herself. A young girl, about 7 or so. Her long, curly, black hair framing her face. Her deep blue eys appearing to be very dull. Then, she placed a little kiss on top of the pegasus's forehead.**

**Suddenly, whirlwinds of energy surrounded the room, and the pegasus in her hands dissolved into tiny pieces of ashes and is nothing like the pegasus from before. Then, opening her hands, the collective bundle of ashes dropped onto the floor and out of her hands.**

**She dusted off her hands slowly and looked up ahead of her. Then, picking up her long skirt, she carefully stepped over the ashes and towards her grand doll collection.**

**"Um... who's going to be my next play mate?" She mumbled out loud and reached out a hand. "Oh! My little dragon!" She squealed in delight and held her new found toy close to her heart.**

**Behind her, the pile of ash erupted into flames and disappeared from this world. It's as if that doll never exited in this world.**

**

* * *

**

**Rheana eyed the wall. Actually, it wasn't a wall; more like a panel of sorts. 'Is he done yet? It's been 15 minutes...' **

**The panel suddenly slid sideways to reveal a pale-faced Kyoko Shion. Slowly, he lowered himself on the seat. "Are we there yet?" **

**"Actually, we've just started the crossing over Indo-China." **

**"N-nani?" Unfortunately, Shion's body had picked the perfect time to become airsick. **

**Mu didn't comment and just continued reading The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower by Stephen King; it was Akaitsuki's fault that he was hooked now. Shion stared at his pupil, wondering what was so fascinating about the book. His wife touched him gently. "Yes?" **

**"You'll need this more than I do. Take it." The object in question was a stuffed toy ram. At first, Shion was about to argue, then relented. "If you insist..."**

**

* * *

Kido Mansion**

**"It's a surprise that you people would come to visit us." Seiya walked into the large hall last. He has his hands behind his head, looking at the bunch of Gold Saints before him.**

**"Who said we're here to visit you?" Shion raised an eyebrow at Seiya's carefree attitude. None of the other Gold Saints said anything else, not many of them likes to talk anyways.**

**"Where is Athena?" This question was of course asked by Saga.**

**"She's coming." Just as Hyoga finished his sentence, they heard footsteps above them, indicating that she's coming. Soon enough, a small figure appeared at teh top of the grand stairs. Both sides were silent until Saori smiled and took a step down. "You guys."**

**"Athena." An unanimous chorus rang out, the men at the bottom of the stair case all bowed towards her.**

**"Yo, Saori." Only Seiya would address her this way.**

**"I'm so glad that you decided to visit me. How was your flight here?" Saori walked down the long set of stairs and looked over everyone carefully. After she reawakened them when they defeated Hades, she hasn't had time to look at them. They needed their rest, so did she, and she needed to take care of her co-operation.**

**"It was pleasant, except for Shion over here." Dohko looked at the green haired man out of the corner of his eyes, and noticed that his face is almost the same color as his hair.**

**Shion coughed awkwardly, but decided not to say anything. Saori blinked at the man, but decided not to say anything, she just smiled. Shiryu gestured towards the living immediately, still concerned at Saori's health.**

**"Let's talk in there."**

**Hyoga took the lead and walked towards the familiar living room where he has spent many times in. The other saints followed after him, chatting amongst themselves. Saori was the last of the group to go. Stepping down onto the marble floor, she found herself beside Saga. **

**She looked up at him, into his eyes. There lay turmoil emotions, running backa nd forth, mingling with one another. Saga opened his mouth, wanting to say something. However, Saori smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Saga, no regrets."**

**Saga looked at her for a moment longer and then nodded slowly. Saori picked up her feet to walk with Saga. Looking at everyone's back wihtout their Golden cloths. It was painful to try to reawake them again, she's not Hades after all. Eevn though she had to rest for almost a month because she used too much of her blood and energy, it's still worth it.**

**Scanning the crowd of people, her eyes dimmed when she realized that he's not here. After the whole ordeal with Hades, he's the first person she wanted to see. Every time she picks up her feet to walk, she's always remember him. The long walk they shared, even if there were quiet times, she still felt comfortable. **

**Looking up at the ceiling, she remembers his eyes clearly.**

**

* * *

Santuary**

**Walking out of the half built Virgo Temple, he felt the Leo saint walking towards him. After the battle with Hades, even Aiolos had been revived. What Athena did, no one knows. However, rumour has it that she locked herself in the palace of Athena for a couple of days, her cosmos increasing hour by hour. Until on the third day, the weather was crazy. There were energy cores everywhere, it was like the end of the world.**

**Then, after so long of the silencing darkness, the sacrificed saints opened their eyes and light greeted them. They saw someone's back, pure while cloth with long lavender hair. Then they felt the normous cosmos of Athena and saw her turn around to face them.**

**Smiling through tears.**

**However, her body was mingled with blood that's dripping down from her neck. It was unfocused and dazy, after that, it was darkness again. No one's sure whether that scene was a dream or reality. They've slept for almost half of a month, and they finally woke up.**

**At which point Athena is already back in Japan, the destroyed temples are already being rebuilt.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Shaka touched one of the pillars of the temple, feeling the cool texture of the stone.**

**"Amazing how fast the temples are being rebuilt, isn't it?" Aiolia finally made it up there.**

**"Indeed, it is." Shaka turned to face the younger man. Aiolia has already taken the liberty and sat down on the top step of the temple. Shaka walked towards him and stood beside him.**

**"Do you think Athena is okay?" Aiolia asked quietly. Shaka turned his head down towards the Leo Saint and waited for him to continue. "Seiya said that after we were revived, she was taken back to the Kido mansion in Japan with blood covering her body."**

**So it wasn't a dream.**

**"She's Athena." Shaka said, hoping to sound confident.**

**"Yeah, but her body is of a teenage." The Leo saint frowned and turned to look at Shaka. "What do you think she did?"**

**"I don't know." I don't want to know. Shaka's eyelids fluttered a bit, the sight was terrifying enough. He doesn't really want to know what she did exactly.**

**"Do you think she'd die?"**

**"Everyone dies."**

**"No! I mean, do you think what she did will cause her to die?"**

**Shaka opened his mouth to answer, but his voice won't come out. In reality, he doesn't want to think about that question. After everyone woke up, everyone must have felt guilt and gratitude at one point in time. Guilt more than gratitude because they all remember her blood. **

**She's a Goddess, they're supposed to protect her so that she won't shed a drop of blood. Yet, in the end, it was her that saved them from the silencing darkness. They couldn't find her cosmos at all for nearly a month, it was lately that her cosmos has been returning bit by bit slowly. What happened in that month, no one knows. Saga was anxious to find out, so when hearing that Shion and Dohko wants to go to Japan, he jumped at the chance and left the Sanctuary under Aiolos's care.**

**"Do you think we should go as well?" Aiolia asked on.**

**"No." Shaka rejected immediately. No, he can't see her right now. Not when everything is still fresh in his memory. Not when he can still remember her beside him, talking quietly, smiling softly. Not when he can still remember the warmth of hand when she stopped him from killing Hades when they first met him. Not when he can still feel the bone shattering pain when he tried to break the wailing wall to go after her. And especially not when he can still see that bloody body in front of his eyes.**

**"You're so cold. She's your Goddess too, you know. And she did reawaken you as well." Aiolia complained half-heartedly and returned his gaze onto his Leo Temple.**

**Cold.**

**Shaka tilted his head upwards and felt the sunlight shone on his face. He was born this way, he was taught this way, he grew up this way. He can communicate with Gods, and have seen the darkness of this world. The blood chilling acts and thoughts of many, how can he not be cold?**

**The sunshine on his face warmed him up, just like her cosmos.**

**Athena...**

**

* * *

Kido Mansion**

**"Saori, are you sure it's not poisoned?" Seiya asked as Saori dropped a slice of cake onto his plate. **

**"What are you saying?"**

**"Saori baked this cake, there's got to be something wrong with it." Seiya continued on innocently, Saori turned her head and glarred at him.**

**"Miss Saori is not that bad cooking, is she?" Shion asked carefully and looked at the Bronze saints seriously.**

**"I am not!" Saori protested quickly, her face flushing slightly**

**Mu smiled and put a little bit in his mouth. "It's not bad, very sweet." He said calmly and picked up more.**

**"See!" Saori raised a triumphant eyebrow at Seiya.**

**"Oh yeah. That's after how many times of mixing up salt and sugar?" Seiya crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her pointingly. Saori paused from across the table and glanced at him. "And after how many times you've burnt our dinner?" Saori's face flushed even deeper. "And after how many times have you almost blew up the kitchen?" A vein popped on top of Saori's forehead as her grip on the knife tightened. "And after how many times..."**

**"Shut up!" Saori turned to Seiya immediately. As if sensing her embarrassment, the knife flew out of her hand and straight towards Seiya.**

**Seiya's eyes widened immediately and he tilted his body so the knife would fly further into the room and hit the wall and fall onto the ground with a loud clashing sound. The entire room was silent, everyone was looking at the knife. Saori's eyes were wide as her mouth dropped open a bit, she looked towards Seiya scared and apologetically.**

**No one knows what to say.**

**"Sheesh Saori, I was only joking!" Seiya said incredously as he regained composture from the shock and turned to Saori's equally surprised face.**

**"That teaches to shut your big mouth." Shiryu said calmly and began eating again. **

**"Miss, I think I should take over." Tatsumi offered and took over the cake from her hands, she nodded her head numbly and backed away from the table. Still shaking after that incident. Looking down at her hands, she starred at them. **

**She almost killed Seiya.**

**She doesn't know what happened, she never meant for that to happen. She would never try to kill any of her Saints. However, that knife... it just flew out. It's like she had no control over her body at that moment. What is going on?**

**

* * *

Night**

**Saori laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling, her mind still numb. She was scared that her saints would look at her strangely after what happened. However, they didn't react at all, as if Seiya deserved that. Closing her eyes, she saw an image in front her eyes, and she heard voices. She frowned and looked deeper, is this a dream...**

_**"Wanne mine ehnen misten and mine heren sisses and mine nosen coldet and mine tunge foldet and mine rude slaket and mine lippes blaken and my muth grenet and my spotel rennet and my her risset and my herte grisset and mine hinden bivien and mine fet stivien. Al to late, al to late."**_

_**For no reason, or so she thought, a chill ran up Saori's spine. She did not want to know what the Perseus Saint was singing, whatever it was. The song's atmosphere held a strong sense of dismal pathos. It was not uncommon for Akaitsuki to be heard singing songs in Old English or in the Celtic dialect; it was strange, however, that she decide to sing now when she had apparently made a vow of eternal silence.**_

_**"Wanne mine ehnen misten and mine heren sisses and mine nosen coldet and mine tunge foldet and mine rude slaket and mine lippes blaken and my muth grenet and my spotel rennet and my her risset and my herte grisset and mine hinden bivien and mine fet stivien. Al to late, al to late. Wanne the bere is ate a gate."**_

_**Saori had a feeling that the song was not very long, yet the gaps of time between verses seemed eternal. Her thoughts suddenly turned to That Time. 'I remember what I felt when you died. The grief was enourmous...I was surprised that the heavens were not raining blood.'**_

_**Her scream...it had sounded, to her, like the bestial cry of a dying beast in its death throes. Only that it had one word. His name. And when she received his message...her cue to leave.**_

_**"Thane I schel flutte from bedde to flora from flora to here from here to bere from bere to putte and te putte fordet. Al to late, al to late. Thane lyd minehus uppe mine nose of al this world ne give I it a pese."**_

_**The song was finalized in a long soprano note that stole all the heat from Saori's blood, if she had any left to be stolen. She knew the song's name. "Mother..."**_

_**The incarnation of Athena fell on her knees just as Akaitsuki, swathed in a black cloak, almost walked past her and stopped by her side. Looking up, Saori saw that she was mistaken. The pupiless, blank eyes customary to Gods meant that Akaitsuki was indisposed as of the moment...**_

**Snapping open her eyes, Saori returned to stare at the ceiling of her bedroom. **

**What was that?**

**Closing her eyes, she does not see that image again. Is this... the future that's to come? Will she be so helpless to see her friends fall? Almost instinctively, she reached out a hand to touch her neck. The woud is gone, but she knows that's just on the physical level. She knows that when she flares her cosmos high, the wound will appear again.**

**After all, this is the price to pay.**

**Sitting up, she got out of bed and walked over to her large window. Touching the cool surface, she threw them open and let the night air flow in. Looking up at the sky, there's only a moon with the stars no where in sight.**

**Why is the night air so cold?**

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R. **


End file.
